Pickup trucks are motor vehicles with a rear open-top cargo area that is often referred to as a cargo box. The cargo box has a bed, opposing sidewalls, a header, and a tailgate. The box is attached to and supported by the chassis. The opposing sidewalls include inner and outer panels connected together along the top rail and at other locations.
Cargo is often transported within the cargo box and rope or tie-downs are typically used to secure the cargo in place. The tie-downs may have a pair of straps having hooked ends attached to the opposing sidewalls and non-hooked ends connect with a cinching mechanism used to tighten the tie-down. The straps are typically long and tend to become entangled during storage. Also, after cinching, a substantial portion of at least one of the straps is unused and should be secured to prevent the extra portion from flapping in the wind which can damage the pickup truck or the cargo.